Chronicles of new Hyrule: The Great War
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: when dark starts listening to the voices in his head his POV will change dramatically... Link's wife tetra was almost assassinated and he wants revenges... all in all one thing is imminent... war. no yaoi just to let you know! will have some EpicA.C Moves
1. For those of you just joining us

**Hey just a simple timeline to fill in people who haven't seen the past episodes/stories.

* * *

**

**_6 years BNH (before new hyrule) - Link takes up quest to save world: Link & tetra are 10_**

**_5 BNH – Gannon is KIA via link_**

**_1 BNH- Link is KIA via a squad of darknuts and moblins and bokoblins_**

**_6 months BNH- Link is resurrected by Navi_**

**_0 new hyrule is established_**

**_1 AH (after hyrule) Link age 15 and tetra age 15: Link + Tetra married 6 months later tetra bears child_**

**_1 ½ AH Prince Xander age 2 months is KIA by the S.S secret agent_**

**_1 ¾ AH contact established with empire of the setting sun_**

**_2 AH Tetra bears twins_**

**_2 ¼ AH attempted assassination of tetra, foiled... a week later, war is declared on S.S empire_**

**_2 ½ AH battle of New Ikana city- lost_**

**_Today- Windfall village sacked, Links team sent to investigate

* * *

_**

Link's recon team had just gotten to Windfall village...

"HOLY MOTHA FUCKA!" said Sgt. Orlav

The carnage... was completely gruesome. Bodies' strewn everywhere, building afire, salted fields, no one had been spared. Women, Children, everyone... gone. Link crouched down next to the body of a young child, about 7 years old at most, who had gotten a bullet thru the gut and bleed out, Link closed the kid's eyes.

"Maj. Daniels status!"

Daniels... Links best man _**(both in battle and at his wedding)**_ pulled off the dog tags of a fallen Militia.

"Another Loss sir"

_*sigh*_

**_'Another loss'_**

As Links squad walked thru the burning village the details got worse. A woman burnt to a crisp from a house fire, a militia with his intestines spilling out, and more things he didn't want to describe.

_*Bang*_

"Shit! Take cover!" Link yelled

The bullets impacted the wood all around them. "FIRE" *bang, bang, bang,* Links squad fired off round after round from their Bolt-action rifles (Ex: Lee-Enfield or Springfield rifles)

"Shit sir they got us pinned BAD!" said Cpl. Frankie as he fired his Sten SMG around the corner.

"We've been in worse Corporal!" said link, and it was true!

"Son of a bitch, fuck this. RETREAT! Get in the APC go, go, go!"

Links squad made a beeline for the Martinez APC a small square with a train scoop in the front and a HMG on top.

It was not fast but I could still out run foot infantry, and thankfully that was all the S.S had attacked with.

As they were driving away Maj. Daniels could swear he heard his C.O murmur "another loss, another loss."

"Sir? Were losing this war huh?"

"I know that... but what I want to know, is have we lost?"

* * *

**hey i know this is very short but it is just a teaser thing i guess?**


	2. The Battle of New Arcadia Pt1

**3 months after the battle of Windfall village... well first I think I should tell you how they got all this modern stuff.**

**Anthea the Scientist who is now 16 and incredibly smart invented the gun right... about a few months later BOOM combustion engine! Combine that with Link's idea of armoured plated vehicles and BOOM again! You got Tanks! And the automatic rifles are the original idea of Altheas' just edited with a new firing mechanism... you know how it is... most of the greatest innovations come from wartime when everyone is trying their hardest...! Like the toaster! (Now back to the story)

* * *

**

**Battle of New Arcadia- 3 AH January 17th Wednesday- day 5 2nd week. C.O's log**

We're all that remains...

The damn S.S are busting at our walls...

No viable retreat...

Low on supplies...

Many KIA and wounded...

"SIR!"

"What?"

"The attack has started!"

Link's first real action in a long time...

Link stepped out onto the ramparts, and grabbed a sniper, and took aim *bang* took out the C.O of the first tank squad.

"Men if this is our final stand... then were gonna make EM' REMEMBER IT!"

"URA!"

All hell broke loose, Tanks smashed thru the walls of the great city and infantry poured thru... in the tight city quarters it would be old style hand to hand combat, no room for tanks. That was the AONH one advantage (AONH stands for army of new hyrule)

"TO ARMS!"

Link jumped down, sword drawn and sliced the head of the guy about to stab a civilian and parried a strike from another and stabbed him, another came at him and he dodged and tripped him, then stabbed his gut and killed him.

Link switched to his knife as it was quicker as another swiped at him and deflected the blow and countered by slicing his throat and soon the 5th came at him and link shouldered him and stabbed his foot then ripped upwards slicing him open up the middle (so freaking A.C right!)

**_The fighting raged on for 3 days... non-stop_**

"Ugh, my head"

"Link, sir!"

"What is it?" he asked

"We found you under a pile of rubble after a tank shell hit the building" said Daniels

"Oh... another loss, right?"

Daniels cracked a smile "oh... no sir" Daniels opened the window curtains. "This was a victory!"

Outside link saw a sunny day that teased him over the ruined remains of the city. Sure Link was ecstatic that he had lived thru hell again but he was still heartbroken about the damage done to the city.

But none the less link couldn't help but smile... a victory, one they hadn't had in a long time. But of course link had to cry.

"Sir?" asked Daniels

"So many lives lost... a well earned victory... let us not forget it"

"We won't sir... we have had a memorial placed up on the hill there, see?"

Sure enough up on the hill where the first man had fallen was a huge memorial with a man in a chariot on the top with the names of everyone who died in the war so far circling the bottom... and the bottom, was HUGE :'(

_*sigh* _"we need some rest... At noon today we go to hyrule for a 3 day leave..."

"Yes sir, thank you sir, but that's not all huh?

"Almost two years, two years since I have seen my wife... and my now almost 2 year old children"

"Oh... I see, sir... wait how old are you now?"

"17 ¾"

"Ah"

"Yeah, so... as I was saying, we are going to go back and get some rest and blah, blah, blah."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Two days later**

"Tetra!" Link exclaimed

"Huh? Who's that?" she asked

"What? Are you saying that it has been so long that you don't remember your own husband?"

"Link!" she ran and kissed him "I've missed you so much!"

"Same here... how are the kids?"

"Good, how's the war?"

"Gone to hell, lost 4 settlements so far but we had a victory at New Arcadia a few days ago"

"Oh I see, come, the kids will want to see you."

_**Later**_

"Daddy?" Nathan asked

"Yup" Said Tetra

Natasha just stared blankly.

"Well yeah" said Link

(This is gonna get boring so I am skipping it)

Once the truth was set and the twins had both hugged their dad for the first time Link told Tetra he only had 3 days till he had to return to the front, so Tetra decided to make the most of it.

_**2 days later about 1 hour till Link had to leave**_

Link had noted that he really only spent most of the time here either, being a dad, at the barracks playing cards or drinking, and most of all making out with Tetra. But in about an hour he would have to leave to the front.

"Sir!" shouted a soldier

"What is it?" Link asked

"Word from the front sir, the S.S are attacking New Arcadia again with a larger force, they have a new weapon and they need you there ASAP!"

"Right... should I take the S.W plane prototype than?"

"Um... it's not quite ready sir."

"Well than, what better way to test it than in the field..."

* * *

**OMG sry I have not posted in a while, I have been having writers block and I just got over it. (kina) so if this one is sorta shity to the end that is why.**


	3. The Deserter

Link was flying over to New Arcadia via the prototype SC-1 plane, armed with; a .30 cal LMG, about 30 bombs (Classic Zelda bombs) and his back up .44 magnum.

Link was thinking about the arsenal that they had created over the few years; the D and H model Magnum, Lee-Enfield .00 bolt rifle, some crappy SMG that sucked shit with a 20 round mag, and a primitive grenade launcher thing. And as for support options; .30 cal Mg's at best, a rifle or crossbow with a scope, grenades, and very shitty APC's and tanks (I'm talkin' bout modified steam tractors; does that clarify everything?). While the S.S had hundreds of A7V (WW1) tanks and heavy artillery AND more!

"Well this outta give 'em a scare" He thought

(Most of the tech is WW1 era... and 'SC' stands for, Sky Craft)

Link found the battle ground and it was a mess, the town was fucked up; buildings lay in broken mounds, the walls torn down and most of the civvies' dead.

_*chk*_

"Huh? Daniels what is it?"

_*ka-boom*_

"Fuck sir! The S.S are pounding us with the big guns we need you to fly over there and take out that damn howitzer! Over"

"Got it. Over"

"Sir, the person commanding this attack, I know who it is! Over"

"Who? Over.

"Dark and shadow! Over"

"Then I'll be sure to give 'em one hell of a payback! Over and out."

Link swooped over the enemy artillery and let loose a stream of hot lead, destroying two of the guns and killing a good 20 infantry.

* * *

**Dark link's POV (1st person perspective)**

"Shadow, why are we doing this?" I asked

"Cuz, after all these years of being trapped in the dark realm, our old boss has realised us, so why should we not re-pay the favour!" My brother said

"We are killing innocent people! What have they done to us!" I asked as I looked out over the field with a telescope and saw a lady with her child thrown into a burning building by a S.S soldier. That set me off.

"This is murder!" I snapped

"This is business, our job, and life, get used to it!"

_*grrrr*_ "you mother fucker!" I screamed as I tore of the badge on my outfit and threw it at my brother's feet, drew my sword and stabbed the closest S.S soldier to my left. And I ran.

"GET HIM!" yelled a guard

I swear I had to pull some fucking serious A.C moves to lose them.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, running, running, running!"

"Get the traitor!" yelled another

"Fuck!" I yelled as I countered a swing from a soldier, soon I came to the stables and jumped on a horse and rode towards the ruins of the city we were attacking.

**A S.S soldiers POV**

"Hey why don't we use our guns yet?" he asked

"Plot convenient!"

**Back to Dark Link...**

I rode thru the archway of the city, scared as hell that the thing would fall on me, and towards a fallen building.

_*BANG*_

A bullet seared thru dark's horse and it fell to the ground, "SHIT!" I cursed and continued on foot, running.

"DIE DESERTER!"

Unarmed I ran up the side of a slanted wall and up onto the roofs of the town, the soldiers followed me, jumping over small gaps in the city.

"I'll get him" one yelled and attempted to grab me but a countered and threw him off the building, killing him.

There were still 4 left "I can take 'em" I thought, but then saw almost a few squads coming up the building.

"FUCK! Keep running!" I thought "will I ever lose these bastards!"

I jumped onto a wire hanging from a ruined structure and quickly but carefully walk/ran across it, still they followed. On the other side I could see a wooden crane hanging from a building in progress and a rope hanging from it. I got an idea.

I went completely full sprint and jumped off the building, grabbing the rope, the crane turned and I jumped into a lower window of a building across, that would have been impossible to get to without the rope, and kept going.

I lost them for a moment, I had another idea... I could hear them. I took a jagged piece of metal and slashed myself across the chest, but not too bad, and let the blood soak into my black tunic; I took off my helmet and threw it on the ground.

My plan was; I could see a river, I could follow it down a bit, it ran thru town, I would fake my 'accidental' death.

I got to the top of the building I would jump off, not to high, I took my tunic off and threw it on the roof, it was blood soaked, I ringed it out a bit and made a trail. The bleeding had stopped but it hurt like hell.

"AHHH!" I screamed and jumped into the river.

* * *

**Third person view**

The soldiers heard the scream and rushed over the way the sound had originated and saw it. A blood soaked tunic, blood all over a spike sticking out of the ground, and the body in the river

"He must have tripped?" suggested one

"Yeah maybe" said another

"Well we better report this to shadow"

Back at the S.S camp

"Sir!" said a soldier

"Hmm? Oh, yeah report" said shadow looking up from the battlefield map, but stopped short. The soldier was holding his brother's blood soaked tunic. Suddenly Shadow lost all interest in the battle.

"We saw the body in the river, we assume he was killed by AONH soldiers"

"Leave me." Shadow ordered

"Yes sir."

Shadow walked back to his personal quarters, a huge tent with pretty thick walls... and cried.

"Dear brother, I understand what you mean now... But I can't let your death be in vain, this war goes on."

Shadow looked at a picture of them as kids; the only way to tell the difference between the two was that Dark had glowing maroon eyes and a more muscular build, while Shadow had bright crimson and had pitch black hair rather than silver.

Shadow thought about their childhood and let the tears fall..

* * *

**While writing this i actually felt REALLY sorry for Shadow, i actually got a bit depressed writing that last part!**

**PS: i am going to post Character bios as a story, rated T, (CNH: bios)**


	4. The Battle of New Arcadia Pt2

**Dark woke up on the shore of the river bank.**

"Oww I must have knocked myself out there" he thought as he walked up the shore into the ruined city "huh?" Dark saw a fallen AONH soldier and took his sword, pistol, and two grenades.

It was nearly night time, and Dark had one advantage; he threw away his tunic earlier and his skin was pitch black, like darkness itself. (He still had pants, chill!) So he could blend in.

"But where will I go?" he asked himself, he couldn't go back to the S.S army camp, he couldn't stay out in the forest without food, and he sure as hell couldn't stay in the middle of a war zone getting shot at by both sides... unless.

Dark looked up at the sky "Link... I'm sorry for what I did... I could have saved him... I WILL make it up to you; he left his campfire and started to search for the AONH camp.

* * *

**Sgt. Orlav's POV**

"Damn the Major why did he send us out on suicide patrol!" he asked Cpl. Frankie

"I duno Sarge maybe he dun' like us no more?" Frankie suggested in a smart ass way.

"... Shut up, I outrank you."

_*rustle*_

"Shhh! Hide now!" Orlav whispered

A dark silhouette, vaguely hylian, stepped out in front of a burning building.

"FREEZE" the whole squad yelled. "Hands behind your head, on your knees!"

The figure complied. When Orlav got close enough he realised he was not black cuz of the silhouette, he was just darkness, Glowing maroon eyes and silver hair.

"AHH!" screamed Frankie "what is that thing!"

"The 'thing' has a name... kina clichéd, but! Has a name none the less" said the darkness

"Name, rank and number!" Orlav ordered

"Colonel, Dark. Shades, of the S.S army 51707"

"HA! We got a high ranking one didn't we" said Cpl. Stone

"I want to join you." Said Dark

That caught the squad by surprise.

"Take me to your leader"

* * *

**An hour later

* * *

**

_**(Link's POV)**_

Link was in the command tent after landing the SC-1 from the mission he was on, organizing the causality reports, when.

"SIR!"

"What!" he snapped "oh, what is it Daniels?

"We got a live one... you're not gonna believe who it is!" Said Daniels

Link stepped outside; the sun was just peaking above the valley, and stopped.

"So, Dark... we meet again" Dark Link had his hands bound behind his back

"Hmm... yeah, look about those two years ago... I'm sorry"

"What makes you think I want you're apology? You killed my kid!"

"I didn't! If anything I was completely fucking against it!"

"Huh?"

"You ever wondered why I ran off from them. Do you wonder why I deserted my army, faked my death, and probably left my brother; my only family left! Thinking I was dead...! FUCK the S.S!"

Link noticed he had tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes, tears of truth, he also noted he only had pants on and was shaking like a dog due to cold (it was almost winter).

Link walked back into his tent and got out a gray t-shirt and a spare Olive and khaki drab AONH army uniform with a steel helmet.

"Let him go" Link ordered his men

The men untied Dark and unbound his hands, Link tossed him the clothing.

"If you want to fight for us... I welcome the help... but! Anything suspicious and you'll be in a world of hurt!"

_*sigh* _"yes sir"

Link smirked at that.

* * *

**Dark's POV**

A good guy, that's what I am now... a good guy

Dark was on the 'suicide patrol' as Orlav had called it with three other men; a SGT, and two other PVTs. They suddenly came across a S.S Patrol and a firefight erupted.

"HEY!" shouted an S.S soldier "it's the deserter!"

Dark shot him in the head instantly with his rifle.

4 minutes into the fight and the SGT had been killed and there were still 8 hostiles left

"Were screwed man!" said a private

Dark chucked a grenade at the S.S and killed two of them. "NO WE ARENT!" Dark shouted and took command "you two over to that rock, we'll cover you, when you get there; grenades to the far right, then cover us and we will move up, and so on, till we close in on them!"

They executed this maneuver with ease and without loses... 2 minutes later they had won.

_**A few days later**_

Dark had actually pleased Link with his performance in battle. In fact so well that he had risen to the rank of sergeant major (SgtM) from private in only a few days.

One day he had save a group of civilians from a squad of S.S Shock troopers another he had destroyed a regiment of armour single handedly (using stealth)

But he had to wonder what may be going thru his brother's head...

* * *

**Navi's POV**

I can't believe I went thru with this... I revived the most evil of men and this is how I am repaid...

Navi had been imprisoned by some dark magic and couldn't escape.

A dark figure appeared in front of her... "I must thank you my good fairy for reviving me... but I can't let you go and risk you telling that green clothed boy about me! Now can I? I must admit my head still hurts a bit from that last blow though..." and he disappeared

"Link... I am so sorry I brought your doom... I'm sorry I brought him back... he... Ganondorf

* * *

**Man i finaly got rid of that writers block! yay! i will try and catch up on my work!**

**OH! PLZ review thanks!**


	5. The Battle of Dragon Roost City

**3 months after Dark links desertion of the S.S army**

Dark noticed many changes to his body (not puberty) as he preformed good deeds.

His eyes... once maroon lights... now simply maroon iris's, his Pitch black skin, now a Olive type color, his hair still silver though. Slowly he was losing his darkness, becoming Hylian.

Link too noticed the changes... But was more worried about the situation at hand. shedding the darkness and evil.

They had been pushed back to Dragon Roost city/Rito domain.

Komali flew down from the tree tops and landed next to Link, wearing a special, finely crafted Rito leather armour, with a sword at his belt and a sniper slung over his shoulder and a few bombs on a bandolier, and wearing face paint that made him look like a Cherokee Indian.

"So... this is it huh Link? Only 3 cities left, here, New Termina, and New hyrule city." Said Komali

"Try not to focus on the negative Komali... think positive..." Link said

"With all due respect Link, we would need a miracle to save us now."

"Anthea has been working on new weapons and vehicles that should help... here's one" Link held up a huge tube thing "bazooka... RPG whatever! This things a blast!"

"Uh-huh..."

"We also have a new model tank! With help from Derek over there!" Link said pointing to the new tank (M1 Stuart) and dark link.

Dark link had adopted the name Derek as his Hylian name, he was fine with it... it separated him from the dark ones, made him feel real. And made people think he was hylian so not to freak them out.

**An hour later.**

*Ka-boom, Boom, Ka-boom*

The shelling had been going on for about 30 minutes and the city was almost ruined; only the Rito Keep still stood.

Dark link had been promoted to field marshal and was commanding the rear artillery.

"FIRE!" he shouted

All the artillery let off with a bang, firing their bombs (classic Zelda but 5X as powerful)

"Dark!" Link yelled (Link was General just to let you know) "fall back the enemy is within the city, close quarters time!"

Link drew his blade and as did Dark "you men fall back I will catch up!" Dark ordered

Link charged the enemy swordsmen that were tasked with capturing the Keep.

"Over there!" one yelled and drew his sword

Link closed the gap and slashed him across the chest and stabbed him, then turned to another and chopped his head off. That was nothing compared to what Dark was about do.

"God damn it where are you dark!" Link muttered.

Dark bolted off the top of a low building wielding dual daggers and stabbed two S.S soldiers as he hit the bottom, rolled stabbing another, jumping up over a spear wielding enemy and grabbed the spear and as soon as he landed on the other side and thrust the spear thru him. A guy with and axe took a swing at him, Dark countered, grabbing the axe, kicking the guy, and then split his skull in two right down the middle.

Now for Link this set off a bit of a rivalry, a friendly one at that, but one that would make him a better fighter. Link parried a swing from a great sword and stabbed the guy in the gut, and another tried to stab him but Link dodged and swung at him slicing him across the neck, and kicked another in the face then cleaved him in two.

The two Links hadn't realised what had happened till the fight was over.

"Holy shit!" swore Link

"Um... yeah!" Said Dark

In about just 15 minutes the TWO AONH soldiers had wasted an entire (what seemed like) division!

**3 days of blood and sweat later**

Komali flew next to Link

"Link... my tribe... all of us except a few... Dead."

"Fucking bastards" Link swore

"Who?"

"Them... the Setting Sun!

"Oh"

_*sigh*_ "who is left?"

"Me, Medli, Quill, and just 3 others" Replied Komali

"Whoa!" said link

Komali: :(

"Well, are the 3 others male or female?"

"Male."

"Ok... Well you and Medli like each other... you could...well you know you male she's female..."

Komali blushed and started to stammer "n-no, we-we are just friends"

"BULLshit, everyone knows that you like each other... besides what about that one time you were in the Earth temple and I came in to clear out monsters and you guys were..."

"Shut up! I was worried and I wanted to comfort her... you know how she was the only one there... and we may have been A biiit drunk"

"You could have at least, found a bed" Link muttered

"I heard that"

Link rolled his eyes

"Well just remember what is said ok... cuz with all honesty it seems like the best option, besides you're not gay are you"

"HELL NO!"

"Ok, so go ask her, not to have sex with you right then an' there, but ask her out or something"

"Fine, if it will make you shut up"

Komali flew up to the Keep where Medli must have been.

* * *

**A week later**

The battle had been on for about two weeks now... and it was time.

"RETREAT!" Link ordered

Dragon Roost city was in flames, trees burning, the wooden keep torn down and aflame...

What remained of the Civilians (hylian) and the 5 Rito all filed out of the city with their valuables and other stuff, Link just sat there on his horse watching the place burn...


	6. The Battle of New Termina

**Back at New hyrule**

Link had gone to New hyrule to speak with his wife (AKA Tetra) about the war.

"Tetra listen to me, we are losing this war! We need to use the tactics I suggested!"

"NO! It is brutal and savage!"

"What! And have they been any different!"

"No... But that does not mean we have to sink to their level..."

Link sighed "I know, all I am asking is to use the tactic, not the brutality of it... cuz what if we DO lose this war? Will they just let us go? NO probably not. So we would have to form a resistance or something"

"We've been growing apart, Linkie, this war is not good for us... well any of us really..."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well, I know we have kids now, but I could use these..." she held up a bottle of pills "and I could send the kids out to Aryll's, and we could..."

"Ohhhh that..."

**5 minutes later- _(in the bedroom)_**

"Link... when was the last time we had sex?" Asked Tetra

"Heh... probably two years ago, this will be good" Link muttered to her as he kissed her.

Something went off in Tetra's head... and other places... that hadn't gone off in a while... Lust maybe? (I duno what it's called) And she started jerking off Link's Clothing, and started to tease him.

"Two years huh? Well you've been patient? Time for a treat... hmm?" She said with a smirk

Soon they had connected, Tetra pumping up and down.

"Um, Tetra? Switch?"

"Oh, sure"

Finally Link got to be on top (he almost never was)

"Ohhhh that's nice" Tetra moaned, Soon she was screaming and calling his name

Link felt the pressure build up and soon let it release, reaching Climax, and as did Tetra.

Link collapsed next to Tetra who climbed on top of him, just lying there, still connected.

The two just relaxed for a bit.

Tetra kissed Link "that was quite literally the best F-ing that you have given me EVER..."

"That's probably cuz I rarely do, it is always you..." Link chuckled

"What time is it?"

Link looked outside... "Bedtime Tet's... g'night"

"K' g'night... Link..."

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"... Love you too... now go to sleep"

Tetra yawned and quickly fell asleep with her head on Link's chest, using him like a kina pillow...

Link liked the way she breathed when she slept, little soft breaths in and a soft purr our, it was actually soothing. Soon Link found himself drifting to sleep.

* * *

**The next day- _Back at the front_**

**_Dark's POV_**

"RETREAT!"

Dark was in the thick of the battle when he saw him. A dark figure with crimson eyes.

"Brother" he muttered

Apparently Shadow didn't recognise his brother Dark, but merely as a high rank AONH soldier. And fought his way thru AONH troops like mad.

"No fuckin way I'm fighting my brother!" and Dark ran, but shadow followed

Now the Shade brothers were both quite agile (in assassin kina ways) and could free-run EXTREAMLY well.

Dark ran up onto the deck of the Clock tower and jumped onto the wall and towards the fairy fountain. Shadow was about a good 20 paces behind. Dark jumped off the wall and down into the courtyard and up climbed up on top of the octo shooting gallery,jumped onto the targets hanging from Honey and Darlings bomb place and thru the gate way to the fairy fountain.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

This guy was good, whoever he was. Pale skin, Red eyes (not glowing), and Brown hair mixed with silver mixed in.

The man ran towards the west of the city and thru a archway and continued straight.

"If he keeps going without turning or something I should catch up to him... and I will kill him, for the death of my brother...Revenge, yeah that" Shadow thought.

The guy turned heading back to the Clock tower.

_*bang, bang, bang*_

The tower opened with the face now serving as a platform.

The AONH guy ran up the tower.

"He is so dead now, nowhere to run or hide"

* * *

**At the Top**

"Ha! So you thought you could out run me! Well prepare to meet your doom!" Shadow drew his Sword "but first I would like to know who I am killing?"

"Field marshal, D-Derek Shades, 51707"

Why had he studerd? Hey cool he has the same last name..." Shadow thought

"I don't want to fight you!" said Derek

"Good, it makes my job a lot easier" Shadow commented

"NO!" Derek Yelled and jumped on the rim of the Clock face and walked back on the minute hand which was frozen due to its current state

_*Screech*_

**Dark's POV**

A hawk passed over head and Dark looked down...

Then I will tell him...

"Very well... good bye... Brother" He said. And he fell

MOTHER FUCKERRRRRRRRRRR was all that was going thru his head, when *whump*

Dark landed in a pile of leaves.

Hurt, but not dead, he got up and left for New hyrule city...

**Shadow's POV**

Brother...?

Shadow looked over the edge and couldn't see him. He realised that his eyes were not Red, but maroon, he had a few wisps of metallic silver hair and a muscular build, and also bared a close resemblance to Shadow himself.

"H-he... Dark?" Shadow wondered "h-he can't be dead... not now I-I've seen him survive worse... but... no"

From that point on Shadow had decided that his #1 goal was to find his brother and make emends... if he couldn't... well he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

**I know i have been putting in a lot of assassins creed reference but i just like to add that in there (dun' ask y)**


	7. The Battle of New Hyrule Pt1

**Part one of three of the battle of new hyrule

* * *

**

_*wham*_

A Stuart Tank bashed down the side of a building and destroyed a Panzer III and mowed down a Colum of S.S troops

_*ka-boom*_

A rocket from a bazooka destroyed the tank, but thru the hole the tank had made, poured out about 100 AONH soldiers armed to the teeth with the latest tech, Semi-auto rifles, HE grenades, H-2 Magnums and each had 2 RPGs (bazooka), Catching the division of S.S by surprise.

In the sudden surprise attack the S.S fell like grass beneath their feet, the only down side was it was like killing ants... no end of them!

_*chk*_

"Dark, see anything worth taking" said . Daniels over the radio

Dark Link was up in the church tower with a sniper rifle.

"n- Wait...! I see... yes a ranking officer! Should I take him?" Asked Dark

"If you see fit." Said Daniels

_*Bang*_

Dark link pulled back the bolt and the bullet shell popped out, he could see thru his scope the Officer fall. He went back to just shooting any target he saw...

"One shot, one kill" he thought

* * *

**Link was down on the battlefield in the heat of it when enemy armour pulled up.**

"Time to put those skills to use" He thought referring to his travels to alt-universes.

Link ran up to a tank and jumped onto the gun, avoiding gunfire, and pulled open the hatch and threw a grenade in. *BOOM*. Link jumped in the tank and fired at the other three tanks destroying two, but had to bail as a round from the 4th pierced the armour of the tank he was in... the last tank just got destroyed by 3 bazooka hits

_**The next day**_

Daniels, Link, Tetra, and Derek (dark link), were standing out by the courtyard discussing the situation at hand.

"Dad" said Nathaniel "w-what's going on?"

"Get back inside I will talk to you later, we have work to do" Link said and he did "Hey Dark... if things go wrong than here is what I want you to do" Link handed Dark a slip of paper with notes on it.

"Are you sure?" Dark asked

Tetra sighed "Me and Link decided. Better us, than them."

"Oh, I see."

Dark noticed a gleam out of the corner of his eye in the forest off to the east (left) but Daniels seemed to notice it faster, and realised what it was quicker.

"M'lady! Sniper!" Daniels tackled Tetra

_*Bang*_

The two fell to the ground and Dark raised his rifle and shot the Sniper out of the tree he was hiding in.

"Tetra, Daniels!" Link shouted "are you ok?"

Tetra stirred "uh... yeah I'm good, Daniels?"

He didn't move

"Daniels...?" Link asked, and moved him onto his back. The round had passed clean thru his chest in the heart and he was bleeding out.

"S-Sir... It was an honour serving with you..." Whispered Daniels

"I-I never even knew you're first name." Said Link

"Heh... it is... no... It was Gyron..."

And he spoke no more...

* * *

**A month later with the enemy still on their door step.**

_Lt. Orlav had died in battle with by an artillery shell, bastard got blown to pieces._

_Sgt. Stone got a tank shell to his feet and got his legs blown off and bled out._

_Sgt. Smith got shot in the head by a sniper._

_Cpl. Smith got run over by a tank._

_SSgt. Kirlenko had a run in with a land mine._

_Cpl. Ankerson was captured and killed._

_Lcpl. Williams Was shot down over enemy lines._

_Sgt. Maller was killed by a passing enemy plane._

_Msgt. Mason was killed with a sword thru his gut and head cut off_

_Lt. Desmond Got a killed by a infantry man with a flame thrower._

_*sigh* Cpl. Frankie was injured yesterday and we couldn't find him in time... he was executed by a firing squad..._

_A little over a month and almost all links friends were dead_

* * *

Link was in the secret chamber again with Tetra.

"We should break out some of this stuff" Said Link pointing to the stuff on the walls.

"Hmm?" Tetra wondered "and I think I know just the thing" She said giving Link her signature wink


	8. The Battle of New Hyrule Pt2

**Battle of new hyrule pt2**

Tetra stood on the top of the keep with the special weapon that she and Link had talked about. She took out a pair of binoculars and looked out across the battlefield, she saw Link hack apart a few Bokoblin mercs, and Dark in his sniper's roost, picking off targets.

The weapon, was a set of charges that when pressed would detonate the whole lower level of the city, it had been rigged up as a second to last resort.

Tetra was not in her usual Zelda attire but in a leather olive drab jacket.

_*Chk*_

"Tetra we're heading up now!" Said Link over the Com's "get ready to blow this pop stand"

She saw the last of the troops get thru the second level gates, and dark link running (Again) across the roofs and jump over the second level wall, and then.

*Ka-boom*

The whole 3rd level of the city went up in flames (all the civilians had been evacuated back to a huge island off the coast) hopefully along with a large portion of the invading force.

* * *

**A week later**

The invading force had been shocked for a time but eventually they regrouped and had gotten reinforcements. They were outnumbered 27 to 1, but link alone equalled almost 500 and as did Dark add both together and you get OVER NINE THOUSAAAANNDDDDD (Never mind [actually probably about 1000 or 1500ish])

Link's POV.

_*wham, wham, wham*_

The enemy was bashing down the gates of the second level, or trying.

"Level the .30 cal, get those traps ready, you men get to work!" Link was shooting off orders to the remaining men.

The plan, though not very reliable, was to thin out as much off the S.S invasion force so that either, A: a miracle or B: buy time for Nathaniel and Natasha to escape.

_*Chk*_

"Link get up here. I have an idea; you may not like it though." Said Tetra

"I'm on my way" Replied Link

10 minutes later.

Tetra held up a shocker type thing (kina like the things paramedics zap people with but red and flashing with red blue and green lights).

"Wait you don't mean?" Link started

"The implants... yup... the thing that makes us completely different from other hylian's... well other than the triforce." Said Tetra

"Damn... just get it over with" Link told her

Link held out his arm and rolled up his pant leg.

_*Zap, Zap*_

"OWW! Mother... fucker!"

Link felt a familiar feeling return, a feeling like all your muscles in your body are fighting one another, collapsing in on its self.

"Your turn" He winced

_*Zap*_

Tetra winced and muffled a scream.

"L-Lets just rest for a few minutes" Suggested Link

"Yeah... good idea" Agreed Tetra

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

Link got outside and back to the gate.

"Link!"

"Huh? What is it Dark?"

"I-I-I-I-I"

"Whoa! Slow down Sgt. Studer "

Dark Link took a few breaths

"Big tank, big, red, and crushy tank with huge treads, and a weird dude on top of it" Said Dark, clearly losing it to a point.

"What? It can't b-... WELL FUCK!"

A huge red tank (looked kina like a Jawa sandcrawler) with guns sticking out of it everywhere was approaching the 2nd line.

"I'm goin' in!" Said Link

"What!" Yelled Dark "if you go in then what...! No, I will go too!"

**5 minutes later**

Dark and Link had no problem climbing the huge tank (it was about 7 stories high) what with all the turrets and guns sticking out of the hull, all they had to do was weave in between them.

_**Dark's POV**_

Once at the top, Dark realised who the figure he had seen on the top was.

"Gannon!" Growled Link "so the little fucker rears his little ugly head, I had a feeling you were behind most of this"

"Yes, thanks to your fairy friend I am now back to full strength"

"Navi... where is she!"

"Just in my base back in... why should I tell you?"

"Meh... it was worth a shot"

Shadow walked up beside Gannon. "Hmm. So brother it seems we meet again."

"Sorry last time you didn't get to kill me" Dark smirked

"Look, I'm s..."

"Don't get all soft on them Shadow! I thought you were Evil!" Snapped Gannon

"I am!" Shadow retorted

Gannon snapped his fingers and a huge bird fell out of the sky and picked up Link and flung him into the Castle wall at high speed, if not for the new implants he would have been squashed like a bug. And 10 Elite S.S Soldiers came out of a hatch on the top of the tank.

Dark countered one of them and stabbed him thru the chest, and cut another's head off. One came at him with a spear which Dark grabbed, but the Elite Soldier was ready for this, he snapped the spear in two and slashed Dark across the chest but then got a blade up the ass. Dark then quickly dispatched 3 others. 4 left, one got in a few hits to the stomach and chest before getting a dagger to the neck, another stabbed Dark in the gut, but Dark was still alive, and pulled out the sword and stabbed the swords owner with his own blade. Two left, Dark was cut up, gashed, holed, and shredded, as well as a bloody mess, but he still had strength left he punched the 2nd last one in the nose and threw him off the top. The last one, finally had knocked the wind out of Dark and got him to the ground but was kicked off the tank.

"Prove it" Said Gannon

"Huh?" asked Shadow, being knocked out of his daze from seeing his brother in such bad shape

"... Kill him." Gannon ordered

Shadow drew his sword and held it at his brother's neck.

"S-shadow..." Dark started

Shadow stood there for what seemed like hours, he shed one tear, took a deep breath, and thrust...

"AHH!"

*Clang*

But not at Dark Link.

"Ahhh!" Shadow yelled as he thrust his blade at Gannon, who was not as surprised as he looked.

_*Thunk*_

Shadow muttered something "I... will prove nothing... fuck you Gannon" coughed up a bit of blood, turned around and fell dead with a blade sticking out of him

Rage welled up inside of Dark, as did sorrow. He said nothing as he slapped a stick of C4 to the side of the tank and plummeted off.

_*Ka-Boom*_

And everything went black...


	9. The Battle of New Hyrule Pt3

**Battle of new hyrule pt3 (finale)**

* * *

10 minutes later

"Oww...! Fuck my neck!"

Dark got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he wondered, then he remembered and it hit him_ *sigh*_ "Shadow... why did you do it?"

Dark walked thru the remains of the city in flames, once beautiful mosaics, columns and craftsmanship put into the city (It really didn't look like a modern city huh?) all destroyed in the battle still raging.

Dark snuck back up the final level of the city, where Link and Tetra should be waiting. Dodging patrols and avoiding the rear guard.

He knew the blast hadn't killed Gannon but at least it got rid of the behemoth that was, or had been, trampling over the defenders.

"Hey over there!" Yelled a guard

"Shit" Dark swore as he had lost his weapons in the blast, he could fight unarmed, or run, but it was only four, and they were fighting with melee weapons not firearms.

Two of them were grunts, but the other two had distinct armour, one had a small helm and little armour, and the other had heavy armour from head to toe.

Dark found a gun, but it had no ammo, but it had a bayonet attachment, so he pulled it off, and as a soldier came at him with a sword he used his free arm to push the blade aside and flipped the guy around and used the bayonet to pierce his throat and pushed the body to the ground. The other grunt came with a thrust to the stomach but was swung over the guys head with a counter and then the grunt got a punch to the gut and another to the face and then a blade thru the skull. Then the 2nd last one, a brute by the looks of it, made a chop at Dark but he sidestepped and the axe got caught in the ground... and the brute found himself without a chin.

"Mercy, please!" Yelled the one with little armour and began to run.

He only made it five steps before a blade pierced his skull straight all the way thru, right between the eyes.

"Why?" Thought Dark "why, would I give anyone like you mercy?"

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

Dark had finally reached the top of the city, to where Link, Tetra, their kids, and Aryll waited to escape.

"Link! Tetra...! Aryll!"

Aryll stepped out of the shadows in the far corner.

Aryll was now 16 (don't ask how) and a very beautiful young woman. Secretly Dark was crushing on her, but he never let anyone know that he liked someone who was younger than him, much less the fact that Dark was supposed to be the evil clone of her brother. Not that it was too weird, cuz 'Dark one's' DNA is actually nothing like the other version of them.

"Derek... Link and Tetra are in the next room over, and keep your voice down" Said Aryll using Dark's hylian name.

Aryll lead Dark thru the hallway and into the throne room.

"Dark..." Link started "we, uh, how do you say... uh... well we... uh..."

"We're royally screwed and fucked!" Tetra cut in.

"Uh... yeah that." Link said

**_(Now using muti-dialog feature)_**

Tetra: Well duh...! Da-Derek you know the plan right?

Dark: yeah...

Aryll: what was the plan again?

Tetra: well not really a plan just a fall back, type thing.

Link: in other words, it's a plan, but sucks shit.

Link hands Aryll a sheet of paper

Aryll: oh... will I ever see you two again... B-brother, w-will I?

Link sighed: no... Probably not...

Tetra: Look just go with Derek here, and take the kids away somewhere safe, in the secret room behind the throne is a truck, ok, take it get the fuck out of here and use the device in the glove compartment. And finally don't let the kids open the chests in the back of the truck until the time is right.

Dark: how will we know when the time is right?

Link: you just will...

Tetra: I also want you to take them to the fairy fountain east of here, get some of their memory wiped, and try to conceal your identity's, if they don't realise who they are then it may be harder for Gannon to find them.

Link: understand?

Aryll and Dark: yeah...

Tetra: then go.

_*Ka-boom*_

The wall of the throne room burst open, Gannon and a few others, mainly Vatii and Majora came thru

"Great" Link muttered "three of the most evil people in the entire world in the same place... this can't be coincidental"

Link punched the head clean off one of the soldiers that attempted to subdue him and ripped another's arm off (The implants were working)

"Dark, Aryll. RUN!" Yelled Tetra as she stabbed a soldier in the neck

Dark ran to the thrones and pressed a small, partially concealed button on the side of one of the throne, opening a passage.

"What did Tetra call you" Asked Aryll

"Nothing... just go." Dark said as he got Aryll and the twins thru the door.

"Daddy!" Shouted Nathaniel

Link was grasped by Gannon.

"Now, you die, just like your son did 2 years ago" And he squeezed, and dropped Link's body.

"NOOO!" Yelled Tetra and she charged Gannon

*shin*

Tetra Looked down

"Uhhh...grk... you... son... of a... bitch..." Tetra wheezed, a spear sticking out off her. And she fell to the ground, motionless.

"Mommy!" Shrieked Natasha

Dark and Aryll had to pry the twins off the doorway and closed the door behind them.

"GET THEM!" Majora roared. But it was too late, to door was shut.

Dark loaded the twins into the truck and floored it out of there.

**5 minutes later, on the East Mountains.**

Aryll pulled out the device in the glove compartment, and aimed it at the castle and hit the button

A few moments later

*ZZZZTTT*

A huge shockwave blasted Aryll off her feet, then she remembered what her brother had said while she was eavesdropping one time.

_"Hey Tetra, remember last year's SSBB tourney, well when I was there I smuggled out a Sub-space bomb from the Halberd, right under meta-knights nose! And well, I rigged it to blow if need be..."_

The huge purple sphere grew outward from the castle, erasing everything in its path.

"Aryll, we should move"

She snapped out of it.

"Yeah... sure."

She jumped back into the truck and they drove off to the east fairy fountain, then to a new home.

* * *

**To be continued, next episode...**


End file.
